Free Time
by SaturnXK
Summary: What does Feitan do in his free time?
1. Chapter 1

Warm blood ran through his fingers. Blood that, just seconds ago, had belonged inside the body of a rat. The rat squeaked, and Feitan was sure that if it had a human voice, it would have screamed. He lifted the small knife and dug it into the rat's stomach, feeling the blade hit its spine and cracking it. The rat squealed and fell limp. Feitan gave a tiny frown and threw the critter away. He didn't want to play with it anymore now that the rat couldn't scream. Feitan lifted his bloodied fingers up and inspected them idly.

Red, the colour of blood. It was beautiful. He dropped the knife to the ground and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, going to the tap in the corner to wash away the liquid that stained his fingers.

Danchou had recently told his Spiders to disperse until the order came for them to assemble again. Everyone had gone in different directions, all going to do their own thing for a few months or years.

Feitan had decided to go to the heavily populated Shigaru City, which was much like Yorkshin City, so that he could kill easily without too many people noticing. After all, in a big city, there were bound to be homeless citizens and whatnot that he could murder without the authorities having to investigate. Shigaru City was the place he normally went to in his free time.

Another thing to Feitan did in his time away from the Spiders was assassination. Since he normally went to Shigaru City after his missions with the Spiders had finished, he was well known in the city as a shadowy figure who would kill anyone anywhere, and that made him an ideal assassin. He normally lurked in the outskirts or downtown areas, in places normal people like you and I would never go to.

The big bosses in the criminal underworld would make contact with Feitan via messages left in his usual room at Kiterake Motel, which the motel owner always kept empty for him, and pay him huge amounts of money to assassinate someone. Of course, Feitan didn't really kill for the money; he did it for the thrill. He was well known as the Assassin of the Shadows. Feitan thought it was quite a corny name, but that's what everyone called him. The name itself installed fear into the souls of anyone, and that Feitan liked.

He was also a popular choice because of he could finish jobs in less than a second, and was never seen by anyone. The only downside was that if the killing was too easy and he became bored he would go back and would kill the clients themselves. Feitan always detested the men who wore black suits, surrounded by big burly bodyguards and thought that they were invincible. It was also quite amusing to see the looks on their faces whenever he sliced off the heads of their men without even batting an eyelid. The look of fear; that made the murdering fun.

Feitan went out of the dodgy hotel and out into the weak sunshine, pulling his bandana over his face, eyes roaming the corners of the neighbourhood. He set off at a fast walk, well, fast to any normal person, but since Feitan was one of the speediest within the Ryodan, this pace was nothing to him.

He had an assassination job today, and it was scheduled for this morning. He was a little bit late; since he had been busy torturing the rat. He headed for a nightclub, which, since it was daytime, was closed. He ignored the "Sorry, we're closed" sign and pushed the heavy door open. Weaving between chairs and table he went nonchalantly towards the "VIP MEMBERS ONLY" room and opened it, not bothering to knock.

_Client's POV_

The client, aka a Mafia boss, glanced up as a small man opened the door without any warning. He growled, irritated.

"What do you want?" he asked. The man looked at him with cold golden eyes. The Mafia boss shuddered. His eyes were not something you'd want to look at. They were icy, empty and merciless.

"I am assassin you ask for," the man said an emotionless voice. The Mafia Boss was pretty sure that the man was foreign, judging from his incorrect grammar. He looked the assassin up and down.

The man was quite small, and he had the appearance of a bandit. He couldn't see the lower half of his face either; it was covered with bandana which had a skull printed on it. The man had dark blue hair and pale skin. Overall, he didn't look like a killer. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Name?" the Mafia boss asked.

"You no need to know my name," the assassin said. The boss frowned.

"Well, straight to the point. I need this man killed," the boss stated, drawing out a picture from his pocket. Although he wasn't aware of it, the assassin knew the man.

_Feitan's POV_

Feitan glanced at the picture, and instantly recognised the man, although he made no indication whatsoever. Normally, he didn't ask his clients why they needed anyone killed, but he wanted to know this time.

"What he do to you?" Feitan asked. The Mafia boss gritted his teeth.

"He killed my brother only last week. I want you to find him and find out if he has a brother. If he does, kill him. It'll be an eye for an eye. If he doesn't have any family members, kill the man himself. But I don't care what you do, just make him suffer," the boss said, his voice strained. Feitan's lips twitched under his bandana.

"I pretty sure man has no brother or family member," Feitan said. The boss glanced up at him.

"Do you know him?" the boss asked.

"I know him," Feitan said. The Mafia Boss looked surprised.

"But how do you know him? You're only an assassin, and he's a member of the Genei Ryodan."

End chapter.

**To tell you the truth, I was actually kinda freaked out by myself for writing the first paragraph that way. But I really hope I captured Feitan's character. Please review and tell me if he's weird or anything like that ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. This is chapter two of the story "Free Time", obviously.**

**Special thanks to Snowy-Sonya, Shiro-Kitsune8, Evee-chan, Yonet-chan for reviewing and everyone else who favourited/alerted etc my story :D**

**Now, please read**

_Recap_

"_What he do to you?" Feitan asked. The Mafia boss gritted his teeth._

"_He killed my brother only last week. I want you to find him and find out if he has a brother. If he does, kill him. It'll be an eye for an eye. If he doesn't have any family members, kill the man himself. But I don't care what you do, just make him suffer," the boss said, his voice strained. Feitan's lips twitched under his bandana._

"_I pretty sure man has no brother or family member," Feitan said. The boss glanced up at him._

"_Do you know him?" the boss asked._

"_I know him," Feitan said. The Mafia Boss looked surprised._

"_But how do you know him? You're only an assassin, and he's a member of the Genei Ryodan."_

_Feitan's POV_

"I know he part of Genei Ryodan," Feitan said, smirking, although the boss couldn't see it. At the same time, he was a little annoyed. So he was "only an assassin" huh? What a stupid man. "I go now." Without waiting for the boss' reply, he left, leaving a breeze in his wake.

Silence. That was what lay underneath everything. Under all the sounds, all the little noises of the world, was silence. Feitan liked the silence. Because silence is the sister to death. He had seen more than any normal human being could even dream about. He had seen the spark of life leave someone's eyes countless times. Often, he was the cause of it.

Silence. And death. Those were the things that comforted him, made him at ease. If he was in a crowded place, he would feel squashed and unable to breathe. To get over the feeling, he would ignore all the chattering, the footsteps of the crowd, and would listen to what lay beneath it all. Silence. Whenever he was uncomfortable, Feitan would just stop and listen. He would stop and listen to nothing.

Feitan often found himself staring into space. He had caught himself a few times just looking at the blank wall in front of him for hours. But the blank wall that occupied his mind was filled with tiny details. A few cracks here and there. A missing brick in the corner. Spider webs floating in the wind. His mind was filled with nothing, and yet everything at the same time.

It was just like eating a cake. Overall, it would be quite normal, but if you really think about it, you would detect the sugar, the springy freshness, the softness. But, it was still plain cake.

Feitan also asked himself 'why' questions. Why did the small bandit clothes, the ears, mouth, nose and eyes... why were they "Feitan"? Are all those features what defined him? If he suddenly changed all those things, would he still be "Feitan"? While he was thinking these thoughts, he would forget about everything around him.

People who didn't know Feitan would describe him as a "brooding, dark and gloomy" character. If anyone ever bothered to ask the people who _did_ know him, such as the Genei Ryodan, they would describe him like so: "Feitan is Feitan. You are you. Why do you need to know about him? If you really wish to know, go and talk to him yourself." before killing them a second later. Each and every member of the Genei Ryodan had gotten to know Feitan their own way, and so they would all describe him differently. So now Feitan knew that he had at least twelve different aspects of his personality, all described in variety by the twelve members of the Spiders.

Feitan sped away from the night club and slowed down into a walk along the street of the motel. He had a lot of time before going to go visit the Genei Ryodan member he was supposed to 'kill'. He glanced up at the sun, which was steadily heating up the day, despite it only being about mid-morning. Feitan's eyebrows slanted downwards slightly; it was going to be a hot day.

Feitan hated hot days. It heated him up and irritated him, and the Genei Ryodan members knew to stay away from him whenever the sun felt like roasting them alive. He would fall into a grumpy mood, and break anyone's arm if they dared to annoy him.

In truth, Feitan never had to resort to arm breaking since all the members could sense that he was cross and they all steered clear. Feitan himself was thankful that he didn't have to snap anyone's arm, since that would break one of Danchou's rules.

"Dude! Give us your money!" a voice sounded out behind him. Feitan cocked his head to the side, not even bothering to turn. It was a boy, and judging from the sounds of quickened breathing, he supposed that there were three of them. The voice was still young, maybe about fifteen years old. Still nothing but a child. The voice sounded scared too. Feitan was willing to bet that this was the first time that the boy had ever tried to mug from somebody. And the last time too.

"How about... no?" Feitan tried. He slipped his hands into his pockets, and put his weight on one leg, bending the other slightly.

"Well... I'll... I'll stab you," the boy said, his voice shooting up about three octaves. Feitan turned around slowly, his golden eyes filled with nothing but boredom.

"Go away. Or I kill you," Feitan said, his voice as though he didn't have a care in the world, and yet, at the same time, it was full of the intent to kill. Feitan inspected the three boys who were attempting unsuccessfully to mug him.

The one at the front was a freckly teen with mousy brown hair and wide, frightened green eyes. In his hand was a knife. It wasn't even sharp or anything, quite blunt, but Feitan knew that if it were in his hands, he would have no trouble killing with it, but in the amateur thief's fingers, he wouldn't even put a scratch on him.

The one on his left was quite small, but still taller than Feitan. He had blonde hair turning brown and Feitan noted that his teeth were clenched tightly together.

The last one was tall and lanky, and looked as though he couldn't even lift up a cup. He seemed the most frightened of the three, and was nervously clasping and unclasping his hands. Feitan raised an eyebrow.

"You boys know some people have no fingers?" Feitan drawled. His mouth curved up into a wicked grin. "If you boys no go away, you all lost pinky finger, finger in middle and thumb." The three boys gulped. The lanky boy even took a step backwards.

"I-I'm warning you. If you just give us the money, w-we won't bother you again," the blonde stuttered. Feitan blinked at him. The blonde boy looked like he had to pee.

"You have three second get away. After that, you all say goodbye to writing letters," Feitan said. He began counting. "One..." The three boys glanced at each other. "Two..." The boys began to back away. "Three..." The boys scattered. Feitan grinned.

"Not fast enough," he whispered.

He darted after them, taking the lanky boy down first. With barely a flick of his wrist, the boy's left arm was broken. The boy shrieked in pain, and scrambled away from the Feitan, his eyes filled with fear and the dire need to get away. Ignoring the boy, Feitan went after the blonde.

Within a second, the blonde's right leg snapped and he tumbled down. Last of all was the boy with the blunt knife. For half a second, Feitan debated within himself with what to do to the boy.

He finally decided on some simple arm breaking and shoulder dislocating. Leaving all three boys writhing on the ground, Feitan walked away, and the people who had previously lurked around had drifted away rather quickly.

"Time to go do job," Feitan murmured, looking at the sky and completely forgetting about the three boys behind him. He disappeared, changing into full running mode, which made him pretty much invisible, although if people could follow quickly enough, they would only detect a dark blur.

Feitan ran away from the shady downtown areas, into much more cleaner and 'civilised' places. He shot past inner Shigaru City and into what he liked to call the "warehouse zone".

Here there were heaps of warehouses and workers. Feitan scanned the surrounding area, and spotted a large red warehouse. He zoomed over to it, and arrived at the entrance half a second later. This warehouse in particular was a place which stored pieces of plumbing from overseas, and also housed one of the Genei Ryodan.

After checking that no workers were around, Feitan slipped into the warehouse and sank into its musty shadows. Feitan didn't try to hide his Nen; the person here knew who he was the second he arrived in the "warehouse zone".

"Yo, Feitan. What are you doing all the way over here?" a voice from the back called. Feitan didn't react to the voice. He had heard it many times during his missions with the Spiders.

It was a familiar voice, a voice that had grown up with him from childhood. Feitan had heard the voice grow from a small child's laugh, to a teen's nonchalant responses, to a man's serious, and yet sometimes stupid chattering.

"I got assassination job. Some man hire me to kill you," Feitan said, gazing up at the high ceiling. He went and sat down on a crate of tap heads and leaned back, planting his palms behind him.

"Oh? What did I do?" the voice asked, sounding highly amused. Feitan shrugged.

"You kill his brother," Feitan answered. "And stop hiding. Come on out."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," the voice said. Its owner emerged from behind a pile of boxes and gave Feitan a grin. "Hey. Haven't seen you for a few weeks."

"Che," was Feitan's only response, and then, he raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Egyptian robe? It suited you well, Phinks."

End chapter.

**Yes, so the mystery person that Feitan was hired to kill was Phinks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I finally figured out what should happen in the story. It took me a while to figure it out, though TT**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are ^^**

_Recap_

"_Yo, Feitan. What are you doing all the way over here?" a voice from the back called. Feitan didn't react to the voice. He had heard it many times during his missions with the Spiders. _

_It was a familiar voice, a voice that had grown up with him from childhood. Feitan had heard the voice grow from a small child's laugh, to a teen's nonchalant responses, to a man's serious, and yet sometimes stupid chattering. _

"_I got assassination job. Some man hire me to kill you," Feitan said, gazing up at the high ceiling. He went and sat down on a crate of tap heads and leaned back, planting his palms behind him. _

"_Oh? What did I do?" the voice asked, sounding highly amused. Feitan shrugged._

"_You kill his brother," Feitan answered. "And stop hiding. Come on out." _

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," the voice said. Its owner emerged from behind a pile of boxes and gave Feitan a grin. "Hey. Haven't seen you for a few weeks."_

"_Che," was Feitan's only response, and then, he raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Egyptian robe? It suited you well, Phinks."_

_Phinks' POV_

"Feitan," Phinks said as he walked out behind the warehouse boxes. He had just been asleep, but ever since he sensed Feitan's Nen, he had been wide awake, sitting up on the 'bed' he made. Actually, it couldn't really be called a bed. It was more like him sleeping on the ground in a spot surrounded by boxes.

He glanced over at the small figure sitting calmly on a crate, and raised his eyebrows. What the hell was Feitan doing over here? Feitan rarely visited him during their time away from the Ryodan, and the only time Feitan ever bothered to come was when he was bored. Without turning towards him, Feitan spoke.

"I bored," Feitan said, his eyes looking up to the ceiling. Phinks snorted inwardly to himself. He should have known.

"Go kill somebody," Phinks said, he sat down next to the assassin. "And what's wrong with my clothes?"

"You wear suit. Why you wear suit? You no go anywhere today," Feitan replied, glancing at his attire up and down.

"Some stupid bounty hunter tried to kill me. I wasn't careful enough, and he ripped my robe apart. I just went and stole whatever I could," Phinks said, "and hey, aren't you supposed to kill me?" Feitan shook his head.

"You know rule, Phinks," Feitan said dryly. "No fighting in Ryodan. That include killing too."

"Then what are you going to do about your client?" Phinks asked. Feitan shrugged.

"I no have to do. I kill of fun anyway," Feitan said. "Or I go get Kortopi."

"Yeah. Let's go get Kortopi. I'm bored too anyway," Phinks said. Feitan stared darkly at him, before rising up again.

_Feitan's POV_

"Let's go," Feitan said. He raised his head towards the open door, letting a breeze waft through his blue-black hair. Phinks joined him, and they both stared at the entrance for a few moments, before unanimously deciding to head towards it, Phinks walking next to him.

Feitan felt lots of different things when someone was with him. If it was a random person, then Feitan would feel the urge to kill him or her. If he or she was one of the Spiders, Feitan would allow them to be in his presence, and he would feel relatively at ease, but in the unconscious part of his brain, he would still be on guard; a habit that he learnt from Meteor City.

But if it was Phinks, all those feelings would disappear. Phinks was the only person with whom Feitan relaxed completely if he was with him. Maybe it was because Phinks had been with him the longest. Maybe it was because he was the first person Feitan had ever trusted. Maybe it was because... Phinks was his first friend, his best friend.

Friend. It used to mean nothing to Feitan. It was just another six letter word that someone had made up. Feitan still thought nothing of it even now, but deep inside, very deep inside his heart, he knew what it meant. He knew what it symbolized. And he knew that Phinks fit that category, but he just didn't want to admit it.

He had long ago locked away his emotions and his feelings. He had long ago become an icy shell of a person. But the only person who had ever seen Feitan smile, his true smile, not a wicked grin of some sort, was Phinks.

Phinks had been the only person who had managed to break the ice wall that Feitan had built around himself. And he was the only one who Feitan ever showed his true emotions to. Feitan half closed his eyes and remembered back to a time when they were little, long, long ago.

"_Phinks, catch me if you can!" a young seven-year-old boy yelled. Another boy his age with brown hair pouted as he ran after him. _

"_No fair, Feitan. You got to run ahead," Phinks shouted after him. Feitan looked back and giggled._

"_That the point," Feitan called back. Feitan then turned to the front again and ran, purposely slowing down so that Phinks could catch him. He knew that if he ran seriously, Phinks would never keep up. Feitan could run forever. He loved to feel the soft touch of wind on his face as he pelted across the piles of rubbish and broken garbage, because to him, it felt as though he was free._

_The two boys were one of the many residents in Meteor City. They were only seven years old, young enough to be called children, and yet, they had already grown up. When you lived in a place as harsh as Meteor City, you grew up quickly. Much too quickly. _

_When they were babies only a month old and abandoned, that was when they became children. _

_When they grew up to be three and saw for the first time a person die in front of them, that was when they became adolescents. _

_When they were six and killed their first victim, that was when they became adults. _

_And now they were seven, and during the time span between their first victim and now, which was a mere one year, they had progressed to kill dozens. _

_They could no longer be called children; people would now call them harsher words: "Monster"... "Murderer". Another, more meaningful phrase that one resident had called the pair was: "the children without childhood." Although Feitan and Phinks didn't understand what the elderly woman had said at the time, when they grew up, they would. _

_But right now, they were only seven. And yet, even though they have become killers at such a young age, a tiny part of their minds were still that of seven-year-olds, and all seven-year-olds loved to play._

"_You run slow," Feitan taunted as he ran ahead. He grinned a cheeky grin and dashed over heaps of rubbish. _

_Phinks finally caught up with Feitan and tackled him to the ground. _

"_Gotcha!" Phinks laughed. The two boys play-fought for a while, before the sound of voices shook them out of their fighting frenzy. Feitan and Phinks froze completely and stilled their movements until they were completely silent. Phinks and Feitan hid behind a hill of garbage and peeped over the top. _

_Anyone who was looking their way at the time would say that they suddenly saw a pair of golden eyes and a pair of black eyes suddenly appear over the hill of rubbish, along with a mop of blue-black hair and tousled brown hair. _

"_Food," Feitan whispered. There were two men sitting down with a bird that they had trapped lying between them. It was the type of bird that normally hung around rubbish dumps. The type of bird that liked to look for leftovers. Scavengers. _

"_Ya wanna eat tonight?" Phinks asked rhetorically. Feitan grinned in response. Suddenly, the two boys were no longer playful, hyper children. They had morphed into dangerous predators, capable of killing without a thought. _

_The two ghosted around behind the men, who were quite dense and hadn't realised the presence of Phinks or Feitan. They both moved in perfect synchronisation, and in perfect synchronisation they both struck, Phinks snapping the neck of one man while Feitan broke the neck of the other._

_They smiled triumphantly at each other; they had practiced their teamwork countless times, so now they could move together almost without thought, almost reading each other's mind, something that would come in very useful for when they grew up. _

_Feitan went over and picked up the bird carcass, which was big enough for two small boys to fill their stomachs and still have leftovers. Phinks jerked his head in the direction of the boys' hideout and they headed towards it in silence, but the silence was full of content. _

"Hey, Feitan. You okay?" Phinks asked. Feitan blinked, shaking his head. Why had he remembered that scene in his life?

"Daydreaming," Feitan said quietly. Phinks nodded. He was used to it. He turned his attention back to the problem at hand. 

"You know where Kortopi is?" Feitan asked, his golden eyes following the trail of a leaf as it floated to the ground.

"Yeah. Most of the Spiders decided to go to Shigaru City, like you, for some reason. Including Kortopi. I'm pretty sure he's hanging out in a warehouse, like me," Phinks said. He ran a hand through his brown hair and frowned as he tried to remember which warehouse. "I'm pretty sure that it was the one with the massive planks of wood." Feitan's eyes darted over to every building in the "warehouse zone."

"Three warehouse that have wood," Feitan said. "That one. That one and that one," Feitan said, pointing them out. Phinks squinted in the direction of Feitan's finger, and the confusion on his face cleared when he saw the second one.

"That's it," Phinks said. They walked casually towards the warehouse, which was about two hundred metres away. The sun was setting and it was twilight. Most of the workers had gone home.

"KORTOPI!" Phinks bellowed as they reached the entrance of the warehouse. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU HERE?" Feitan rolled his eyes. Phinks was such a motor mouth. Of course Kortopi was here; Phinks and Feitan felt his Nen ages ago.

"You are so loud," mumbled a voice from the shadows. The tiny figure of Kortopi slipped out from behind a box and rubbed his ears.

Kortopi had his usual, long green hair and the random eyeball that appeared now and then. He was the Ryodan's master copier, sometimes he was teased and his copies were called 'plagiarised shit'. It was normally Phinks, Uvogin or Nobunaga who called them that.

"We need you copy Phinks," Feitan said, without so much as a greeting. Kortopi turned towards him, unfazed by his rudeness. Like Phinks, he was used to it.

"Yes. Alright. But can I ask why?" Kortopi said as he placed his left hand on Phinks' arm, holding his right hand out to the side. The air shimmered around it for a second, and then a lifeless replica of Phinks appeared.

"Feitan has a client who requested that he kill me," Phinks said, not bothering to explain the rest. He knew Kortopi could figure it out. Kortopi nodded. Phinks caught his copy and threw it over his shoulder.

"Is that all?" Kortopi asked. Feitan and Phinks nodded. "See you later then." The pair disappeared.

"Heh. That was easy," Phinks said as they headed back to "his" warehouse.

"Why not be?" Feitan asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. Phinks shrugged. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

_That night..._

"Okay. All done," Feitan said as he stepped back to survey his work. The Copy Kortopi had copied **(A/N Haha, that sounds so funny XD)** lay on the ground a few metres away from where Phinks sat. Phinks glanced up from the box he had been demolishing and blinked.

"That's kinda creepy, you know," Phinks said as he stared at his Copy. "It really does look like me." Feitan had artfully (if 'artfully' IS the right word) slashed and cut the Copy until it looked as though it had "suffered".

The Phinks Copy had a large slash across its forehead, with other numerous cuts along its body. The suit that clothed the Copy was ripped and blood was streaked across the white shirt underneath. The Copy's stomach had a few knives sticking through it, and blood leaked out from the corner of the Copy's mouth and both ears. Grazes and broken bones were scattered all over.

"Time to take to client," Feitan said. He picked up the Copy and turned back to look at Phinks. "I be back." Phinks nodded and Feitan flew out the door.

He flitted over the rooftops, with the waning gibbous moon behind him. He ran until he was blurred, despite the extra weight on his back. Feitan darted and jumped until he was back in the dangerous part of the downtown areas. He headed towards the same nightclub he had visited that morning and slid to a halt in front of it. Since it was now night time, the club was filled with people.

They were mainly girls who showed off too much of their body and men young and old, but all there to ogle at the revealing skin. Feitan walked into the nightclub with the "dead body" in tow, not caring what other people saw as he passed them.

Since when did Feitan ever care what other people thought of him? Some people screamed when they saw the Copy on Feitan's back, but most others were too drunk to notice anything peculiar, or rather, anything at all.

Feitan pushed his way to the "VIP MEMBERS ONLY" room and, once again, opened the door without knocking.

_Mafia Boss' POV_

The boss looked up as the small assassin entered the room with something slung over his back. His other fellow members of the Mafia who had come to relax with him all stared as the assassin dropped the dead body in front of him. The boss gulped as he saw what the assassin had done to the body.

"Told you man have no brother. I make him suffer," the assassin said in a dead voice. The boss nodded nervously.

"W-well... here's your pay," the boss swallowed, handing the assassin the money. The Mafia Boss also hadn't expected the assassin to kill the man within a day, or quite so horribly. Sure, he had told the assassin to make the man suffer, but he didn't really expect him to actually torture the victim.

He began to sweat feverishly as he saw the icy gleam inside the assassin's eyes, but he tried to hide the fact that he was terrified from the other Mafia Bosses. "I-is anything the matter?" the boss asked. The tiny figure nodded once, very slowly. The boss' "friends" around him began to nervously reach for their guns.

"Well. You see. This man boring. I kill him no fun. I want more action," the assassin said silkily. The boss' breaths came in great heaving gasps now. He no longer cared about hiding his fear.

The assassin cocked his head, his gold eyes gleaming wickedly. "Maybe I kill you. You can scream like pig," the assassin said, his voice lowered to a whisper. The boss could still hear him despite the roaring music outside.

"W-wait. I'm your client. You can't kill me," the boss said in a pathetic attempt to save himself. The other Mafia Bosses drew out their guns and they each fired rapidly at the assassin, who was suddenly no longer there.

"Where did he go?" the boss asked, his voice in the highest octave he could manage. He looked around wildly, until he heard the slumping sound of bodies hitting the ground.

He whipped around and saw all the other Mafia Bosses lying on the floor, their heads rolling around. The boss screamed a long, bloody scream. Unfortunately, because of the deafening music outside, no one heard him. He ran towards the door, only to find it jammed.

"No... No... NO... NOOOOO!" the boss shrieked, clawing at the door like a cat. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

_Feitan's POV_

Feitan snickered to himself as he watched the boss run around the room like a trapped insect. Humans so rarely look above them, and that was exactly where Feitan was.

He was swinging from the giant light overhead, making the shadows flicker, and observed the boss scream like a maniac. It was entertaining, although now, Feitan winced, covering his ears.

He had to finish this quickly and get out of here. The music outside was much too loud for his hearing. He darted silently to the ground and snuck behind the boss.

"Boo..." Feitan whispered coldly into his ear. The boss shrieked and turned around. Too slow. He was dead before his eyes had even reached Feitan. The small assassin looked at the annoying man who lay on the ground in front of him before turning his back to the four bodies in the room and leaving them in there.

He weaved his way through the throng of people and slipped out into the night air. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed, and then sniffed his clothes. They smelled like blood.

But then again, they always do.

End chapter.

**Woohoo! I'm finished! **

**I received a few reviews for this story (more than all my other ones) and that has made me very happy. Thank you for commenting ^^ please review for this chapter as well. I want to know how I've done. I wasn't really sure if Feitan's random flashback in the middle of the story really made any sense :P tell me if it doesn't. **

**So, this is the end. Thanks to everyone who has read this story :D**


End file.
